Something Different
by thisaccountisdeadd
Summary: Frisk reset, but at what cost? She doesn't remember anything - and that doesn't really play out in her favor.


_Hey._

She's always been there. Or, at least, as long as you can remember. You had ignored her until one night she introduced herself as Chara. You're not sure if she's actually a girl, but you like to think she is. She hasn't said anything against it yet.

 _You up?_

You are, but its best for her not to know that. You're not sure if you can hide it, though.

 _C'mon, I want to talk to you._

She's never said that before. Usually she just tries to play with you, make you seem insane to everyone else. You sit up, rubbing your eyes and staring at the ghost-like figure.

 _Oh, good. Listen, I'm sorry._

You hadn't quite yet mastered the art of speaking, so you stay silent. You raise your head in a quizzical fashion.

 _Don't tell me you haven't noticed. I've been trying to make you seem insane since forever ago. In a way, you are. But I'm sorry for it. I was only trying to get a body. I realize now that's not the best approach._

 _So, I'm sorry. Friends?_

You nod, but remain suspicious.

 _Hey, listen. You know that bully problem you have? I could help you with that._

You're not sure you want her 'help,' but you continue listening anyways.

 _All you'd have to do is let me take over your body for a while. I know it sounds bad, but I swear I'll relinquish my hold when I'm done._

You're dubious, but she can't do that much damage. Or, you think she can't. She has her hand stuck out. You take it.

 _Excellent._

You black out when you suddenly can't feel your body.

* * *

When you wake up, everything feels different. You can't move, and you don't remember falling asleep. Nor do you remember why there's blood on your hands, but you're afraid to find out. Perhaps Chara was more dangerous than she seemed.

Suddenly you're moving, but you cant remember trying to. Was this truly what it felt like to be possessed? Your face hurts. You reach up, although you know it's not you who's doing the reaching. Is Chara trying to answer why your face is sore?

You're smiling. It feels bigger than usual.

Suddenly, you're looking at your body from the outside. You look down, and realize that you look like a ghost. Chara smiles even bigger, and you can tell that she had been trying to push you out of the body. Then she marches forward, encountering a talking flower.

Perhaps in a different timeline you would've been surprised, but really all you can do is watch. The flower - Flowey, he called himself, what a ridiculous name - seemed scared the second Chara opened your eyes, and you can see why. Instead of the usual brown color, they're straight up red.

The flower disappeared. You note that it's weird, but don't know why you think so.

A goat monster shows up, and you are beginning to realize that nothing can surprise you anymore. After all, you just made a deal with what seems to be a demon, right? You have no right to be weirded out by talking flowers and goats.

Besides, the goat seems nice. She offers you and Chara a place to sleep, but the second the doors closed, Chara sneers.

You float closer. _Why are you sneering? She seems nice. Besides, I thought you promised to give me back my body when the bullies were dealt with._ You know you're speaking and that Chara can hear you, but you don't seem to be making any noise.

Chara snorts. "I said when I was done. I didn't specify with what," she said, cleverly avoiding your question.

You can't find it in you to pursue the topic, but wonder what she wanted to do. Maybe you should've been a lot less trusting in the situation, but at least you were exploring. That's all you'd ever wanted to do, but your parents kept you in the house. You were insane in their eyes, and they couldn't have the townspeople knowing it.

You sighed and drifted into what passed for sleep.

* * *

You woke up as Chara was exiting the ruins, wondering how that had happened. Perhaps you moved along with the body, because it was yours? What an interesting concept.

You know that you're not dealing with the situation particularly how you should, but it was kind of cool to be a ghost, and you were the one who had gotten into the situation in the first place.

There's dust all over Chara's body, but she won't tell you why. You have the dreadful feeling that she killed Toriel. The thought fills you with sadness, although you don't know why. Perhaps you had become attached to the stranger within only a few hours?

You gave pause to your thoughts when a skeleton greeted Chara. He seemed to be waiting for something, but Chara didn't seem to notice.

Their whole interaction seemed familiar, but you couldn't quite place it.

* * *

You were there when she killed Papyrus, and you cried out. He had been nice, and had even mercied you, but Chara had just killed him in cold blood. She didn't look back, but you did, just in time to see Sans pick up Papyrus's scarf and cry out.

You couldn't place why you suddenly wanted spaghetti.

* * *

Monster Kid was nice, and you wish you could've warned him. You wish you could've warned everyone, but you were stuck. At least he had lived, and because of it you really want to thank Undyne. You can't imagine why - all she's done is try to kill you.

Although, wouldn't you be trying to kill someone if all they did was murder everyone?

She was hard to beat, especially after the whole reviving herself thing, but Chara managed it.

She always did.

* * *

You were growing weary, Chara had killed everyone in her path, and a lot of the shops were empty. She had sat down a while back, contemplating something, and in that time you decided that being a ghost wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Perhaps if you . . .

You reached out and touched your body, and suddenly you were back inside. Chara's eyes widened, and she jumped up.

"Hey! You shouldn't have been able to do that!"

You could feel her trying to push you out, but it wasn't working. Eventually she gave up and moved on.

* * *

It was so much worse when you were looking through her eyes - although, you wondered when you had started calling the body Chara's instead of yours.

But you had a decent amount of control over things. She couldn't speak, because you refused to let her lips move. If they did, you knew she would tell them that her name is Frisk, and you don't want that.

For some reason, you keep expecting Sans to pop up.

He doesn't.

* * *

Mettaton is too easy to kill. One slash and done.

You hadn't been expecting it, although you couldn't place why, and Chara had only grinned smugly and moved on.

* * *

Flowey knows.

He had addressed her as Chara, and even _she_ had been taken aback with surprise at it. So far, she had told everyone that her name was Frisk.

But then her smile grew and she let out a peel of laughter.

She couldn't get much farther than that, because you were holding the words back, but you caught the name Asriel.

You recognize it, although you know you're not supposed to.

It's all you can do to stop from crying when she kills the flower, too.

* * *

Chara had saved right before the fight with Sans, and even though it was a concept you didn't really understand, you could tell Sans did. He had killed her several times, and every time she came back, he greeted her with the amount of times she had died.

It awoke something in your memory, and you could feel Chara's grip on your body fading, even if she didn't realize it.

It was when Chara went to kill him that you regained partial control - you remembered, and you weren't going to let her kill your friend. You wrestled for full control, but Chara wasn't having any of it. She was pissed, and it made her let her guard down to Sans. You could let him kill you both, but you knew that Chara would just reload her save. So you directed her attention to him, and used her distraction to push her out.

You fell to your knees. _You_ did - Chara was hovering slight ways away looking angry and confused.

Sans grinned and made his way towards you, ready to kill you again - as he should, because you had let your guard entirely down. But you knew if he did, you'd be back at the beginning of the fight, and that meant that Chara would be back inside you. You couldn't let that happen - couldn't let him _die_ , so you pushed yourself out of his reach, landing on your back and struggling to get up. Chara had left your body a little worse for wear, but it wouldn't matter in the long run.

"Knock knock."

Your voice was cracked from not using it, but you had to tell the joke. If you didn't . . .

Sans paused, suddenly unsure of himself. ". . . who's there?"

"Time."

". . . time who?"

"Time to go, my dear, we're almost late."

You looked up as Sans collapsed to his knees in front of you. He stared at you intensely, seemingly analyzing your face. Probably looking at your eyes - you didn't know if they had turned brown again, but you hoped so. They probably had, considering he pulled you into a hug. You almost pushed him away, afraid he might kill you, but his eye wasn't blue, so you hugged back.

"That's not a good joke," you heard him say raggedly, but it reassured you. It wasn't meant to be funny - you had both decided that if you just told him a joke, he would assume it was your attempt to weaken him, not to tell him that you remembered.

Then you pulled away, quickly, because you needed him to understand that it wasn't you who had killed his brother, but it _was_ all your fault. You grabbed the knife and he fell away from you, magic flaring up in panic, but you just smiled and rested the point against your chest.

"One more reset, right? I can't let you live without your brother, especially since it's my fault he's dead."

Sans went to shake his head, to take the knife away from you, but you jerked away. "No, it _is_ my fault. You know it was Chara who did the killing, but I'm the one who let her take control of me. I didn't remember and I thought I would, but I _didn't_ and now Papyrus and Undyne and Toriel and who knows how many humans - I don't but there's _blood_ all over and _dust_ and -" you cut yourself off, not wanting to continue the thought. It wouldn't do to panic while holding a deadly weapon, especially since you could feel Chara trying to get back in as you spoke.

"If I let you kill me, Chara will just take us back to the beginning of the fight and we'd all remember but she would have control of me and she'd kill you because you wouldn't want to hurt me. So I'll kill myself, and reset. And this time, I won't let her take me. Not even if I'm unhappy."

Sans's eye-sockets widened as Chara's knife plunged into you, but you were smiling.

You wished that Chara had been a little happier in life, maybe just enough so that she didn't become a practical demon, but she was dead and there was nothing you could do about it. Ah, well. Maybe you could turn her good when you next met.

* * *

When you woke up, you couldn't see.


End file.
